1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for scanning a color picture in which color filters are provided to evaluate the light beams performing this scanning according to three or more sensitivity curves which lie in different spectrum regions and in which photoelectric receivers are arranged behind the color filters to generate evaluation signals individually assigned to the spectrum ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the type generally mentioned above can be derived from the book by H. Lang, "Farbmetrik und Farbfernsehen", Verlag R. Oldenbourg, Munich 1978, pp. 122-124. In this publication, a flying spot scanner for color transparencies is described on the basis of FIG. 7.6 in which a Braun tube having a luminescent point describing a television screen is provided as the light source. The light beams proceeding from the source and respectively focused on an image point of the color television picture permeate the picture and are divided into three light beams before being evaluated by means of color filters according to various spectrum range sensitivity curves to produce photo currents in photo multipliers which then are converted into color value signals of the primary colors red, green and blue. The color value signals then, for example, control the brightness of the primary colors of the color television picture tube. Such a control is illustrated in FIG. 5.2 of Page 89 of the Lang publication. Because of the small light intensities available to the photo multipliers, the signal-to-noise ratio is small in this arrangement.